Summer of Learning
by River Eridani
Summary: Hiatus: Professor McGonagall realizes that Harry has no idea about his family. She had assumed the Dursleys made sure he knew. So she organizes friends of his family to meet with him over the summer between 2nd and 3rd year.


Hi Guys!

This is not my first attempt at fanfiction, but it is the first time I am going to try actually posting something somewhat regularly. Tell me what you think! I am not sure where this whole thing is going really, so let's see what I can do to suprise us! I will try to update this on Saturdays.

Thanks,

RiverEridani

At the end of second year, students have a conversation with their head of house concerning what electives to take the following year. This occurs just a few days prior to the end of term, after the events of the Chamber of Secrets.

—

Harry wandered into Professor McGonagall's office with little life in his eyes. Even though he knew the school would be safe, he also knew that he would soon be returning to his relatives. Why did they have to have these meeting anyway? Ron and Harry had already decided on divination and care of magical creatures as their electives. There was no reason for this as far as he was concerned but figured he might as well be polite. Not to mention, he was with McGonagall, and she did demand a certain amount of politeness regardless of the situation.

"Have a seat Mister Potter. Ginger newt?" She offered a plate of the confections and seemed a bit excited when he took one. Harry thought she muttered something about one-upping the headmaster, but he wasn't sure of the connection.

"I know by now you are well aware of what these meetings are about. While I am sure you already have an idea about which electives to take next year, I still insist that we discuss each one. You never know what you might actually end up liking if you only take a look." She indicated pamphlets outlining the various classes. The one for Divination seemed to be placed farther away than the others.

She spent the next half hour going over all five electives. Muggle Studies sounded just like Ron had described, which was effectively useless for Harry. Ancient Runes and Arithmancy sounded difficult, but Harry actually liked the sound of both of them anyway but knew that he needed to stick with Ron.

"Ron and me were talking about Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. They seem like the best options for sure." Harry really did not want to say anything about them seeming to be the easiest options, as he did not think the stern professor was likely to approve. Harry really wasn't sure he approved for that matter but knew that was Ron's main reasoning.

Her light blue eyes seemed almost disappointed in him, "Mister Potter, why do you want to take those classes? I can see how Muggle Studies is probably useless to you, and while you seem genuinely a little interested in Care of Magical Creatures, you also seem to have an interest in Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. I also noticed the fact you seem to not care one wit about Divination."

Harry looked at the pamphlet he was still holding on Arithmancy for a long moment before looking back up at his head of house. "I-I," something in Harry snapped as he began to speak, "I want to be with Ron and Hermione. Through this whole Heir of Slytherin nonsense, they were the only ones to stay by my side through the whole thing. I can't imagine how this year would have gone with even one of them not being by my side the whole time." He knew he had said more than he should have, but somehow just could not manage to hold back, "Even the professors didn't stand up for me."

Harry spent a long time clutching the pamphlet while trying to fight the emotions back down. He knew Professor McGonagall was speaking to him but really couldn't hear a word. After a few minutes he was surprised to see a cat, _no a kneazel,_ he thought, hop into his lap and push the pamphlet away. He could hardly believe that his professor had taken this route with him. He knew he had insulted the staff and then effectively ignored her. Maybe she had taken it better than he thought. After a moment looking into his eyes, the kneazel hopped onto the desk, and then the other chair before becoming a very sad looking witch.

"Mister Potter, I want you to really listen to me for a moment. Please don't interrupt, and just listen. We, your teachers, cannot stand by you as much as we might normally want to. Not because we thought you were attacking students, but because we are bound to obey certain rules. One of those is that we cannot reprimand students for speaking the truth, excepting where they use vulgarities. I cannot say about every situation, but every time anyone accused you of being the Heir of Slytherin in front of me, they were polite in word if not tone. The never actually accused you of causing the attacks directly in front of me but once, and if you will remember, I corrected that student."

"The thing is, Mister Potter, you are more than likely an heir to the Slytherin line. None of us wanted to try to correct students and have them take a look into the Potter family to try to find out. If anyone were to decide to prove your relation to Slytherin, you might have ended up being treated much like Hagrid did this year. We were afraid _for_ you, not of you. Plus there was a little bit of prejudice for us all to get over. I have met three parslemouths before you Mister Potter. One was You-Know-Who, the other two were a couple of witches who worked for Grindlewald during that war. Honestly, in European magical society, there has not been a single parslemouth to gain any fame who was not dark. You will be the first of course. Most just hide the ability I am sure. Prejudice of that caliber is hard to overcome, even for us."

Harry smiled a little at that. He hated the prejudice but also understood that it could be something really difficult to just get over. He also decided he needed to look into his family tree. Actually, what were his grandparent's names?

"Now, back to the topic at hand. If you were to take Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, you would still be with Miss Granger. Perhaps Mister Weasley can be convinced to join those classes as well. I would like very much for you to do something for your own interest rather than theirs this time around. So, what'll be Mister Potter?"

Harry smiled at her strange little way of making him feel better. He could hardly believe it worked, but it did. "Arithmancy and Ancient Runes for sure. I would really like to take Care as well, but do you really think I can handle three electives?" Her nod was all he needed, "Then that too."

"Wonderful Mister Potter, then you will be taking those courses next year with Miss Granger, and Care with both her and Mister Weasley. You will receive your book list for these classes with your normal letter. Do you have any questions for me?" Her slightly raised eyebrow actually seemed like she really wanted Harry to ask something.

"I have a couple of questions if you don't mind. Which electives did my parents take? You were their head of house too weren't you?" Harry was certainly hesitant to ask but really wanted to know the answer.

"Yes, I was. James Potter was one of my favorite students actually. Incredibly gifted in transfiguration. He was always doing little extra things in my class, like transfiguring a chicken that had red and gold feathers and roared like a loin. As far as electives, I believe he took divination," At which point Professor McGonagall had sneered quite impressively, "and ancient runes. I think he wanted to take care of magical creatures, but his mother was absolutely insistent that everyone with a bit of sense took Ancient Runes. She was a professor of Runes when I was a student you know.

"Lily Evans was another matter entirely. I am sure someone has equated her with Miss Granger; the brightest witch of their ages. Lily took all of the electives except Muggle studies and did amazing in every one of them too. While she was certainly an excellent student for me, her areas of expertise were in potions, charms, and ancient runes. Her knowledge of runes was probably what won Professor Potter's approval so quickly. While she had retired when she became pregnant with your father, her replacement was an old student and had bragged on your mother relentlessly."

Harry was astounded. Not only was his mother amazingly smart, but his grandmother had also been a professor! Harry, remembering his thought from earlier, asked: "What was my grandmother's name, professor?"

Now it was McGonagall's turn to look astounded. "How do you not know her name, Mister Potter? She was Hogwarts' longest-tenured professor after Binns. Aurora Black was the ancient runes professor from 1848 until she married your grandfather, Charlus Potter, in 1952. She was then Professor Potter until she discovered she was pregnant with your father in 1959. She taught here for 111 years. Even Professor Dumbledore had her as a professor dear." She was looking at him with a very strange expression. "Please tell me your relatives gave you all the information I sent them?"

Harry did his best, but the indignation at the idea that his Aunt had apparently hidden information was too much for him, "She probably burned all of it. I never knew anything about them. I didn't know my mum and dad's names until. . ." Harry's voice began to crack, "I-I was in my primary school. I didn't even know my own name until the first day of school." Harry started to cry but was doing his best stop before it became an issue.

All this time he had believed the professors just did not want to tell him about his family, but in reality, they expected him to know. Maybe they just thought that it was too much to realize that the information sent to him was actually about Hogwarts and not just some random private school. He felt a hand on his shoulder after a moment and looked up at his professor. He lips were as thin and angry as she had ever seen them.

"Then we shall tell you about them, Mister Potter. Your grandfather was in the same year as me in Gryffindor. I actually dated him during our fifth year." Harry looked shocked, but had a small smile forming, "Your grandmother was one of my favorite colleagues. Every member of staff knew your parents, and most knew your grandmother if not your grandfather as well. The Dursleys will be hearing from me about this. I cannot believe they did not give you what I sent them. Maybe she has it saved away somewhere and just forgot about it."

Harry seriously doubted that, but she certainly looked hopeful. Harry was terrified at the notion of Professor McGonagall talking to his relatives, but also thought that he would love to see his Aunt go up against the most strict professor he had ever seen.

"Off you go, for now, Mister Potter. I will talk to the other members of staff and see which of them want to talk to you about your family, which perhaps only want to write a letter, as some of them don't know you, and find time to chat with you later. Perhaps you would even like a couple visits over the summer," Harry was about to argue that, but the look on her face told him in no uncertain terms that he would be receiving such visits. Both scheduled and not.

Stepping off the Hogwarts Express on to platform 9 3/4 saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione meeting with an extra face than normal. Missus and Mister Weasley where already hugging the life out of Ginny, and the Grangers had figured out staying near the family of redheads would lead to seeing their daughter earlier than they would have standing alone. Talking with them was someone Harry had not expected to see until much later in the summer, Professor Flitwick. Being so much shorter than the adults, he only really stood out because of his boisterous enthusiasm in whatever topic was being discussed, likely Hermione.

"Hello Mum, Dad!" Hermione slipped into their conversation to give her parents hugs, "What are you doing out here professor? I don't think I've ever seen a professor at the station before."

"Oh Miss Granger, I don't often get much of a chance to come away from the school. I love teaching, but there is so much prep work for my classes! I have been teaching for almost sixty years, and I always make sure every year is something different enough to keep me entertained. I am actually here today to escort Mister Potter to his relatives." Flitwick's grin was infectious as always, but Harry also noticed a slightly angry glint when he mentioned his relatives.

"That's not necessary professor, really. I'm sure they're just on the other side of the barrier. They really don't like magic, and talking to one of my professors might just be too much for them." Harry tried to reassure his professor but could see it was already settled. The little charms professor could be incredibly stubborn when he decided to be.

"Nonsense, I haven't seen Petunia since your parent's wedding." Harry could almost hear him trying to make it sound like a good encounter, "And I am so very excited to meet her son. Dudley isn't it?"

Harry barely paid attentnion to the parting conversation with the Grangers and Weasleys, though did remember thinking that Missus Weasley's hugs had brought him almost as close to death as the Basilisk had. He was fretting terribly about the whole idea of the Durleys having to deal with kind little Professor Flitwick. Harry had even heard several rumours that the little professor was part goblin. How would Vernon handle that kind of thought? Professor Flitwick had even had that glint in his eye that Harry though thad been anger. He had never seen Flitwick anything but mildly annoyed before. This would be horrible. He could just see Vernon attempting to throw the professor in front of a train.

Harry was interupted from his musings by Professor Flitwick's hand on his arm. "Mister Potter, I believe is is about time for us to head out to meet your relatives. Wouldn't want to keep them waiting too long now would we?" Harry lead the way with his trolley, silently hoping that maybe Vernon had decided to just not show up until late this year. MAybe th eprofesso rwould give up before too long. As Harry and Professor Flitwick stepped through the barrier seperating platform 9 3/4 from the rest of Kings Cross station, his hopes were dashed. The Dursleys were seated on a bench.


End file.
